Common Isn't Necessarily Bad
by Nekare
Summary: Sirius doesn't like Remus' middle name, Remus explains why he does, and James thinks way too highly of himself. No chocolate frogs were hurt in the making of this fic.


I don't really know where this came from. I was just thinking about Remus (because I'm weird), and his middle name, and how it had been kind of a left down when I first knew about it. So there.

Anyway, feedback would be really appreciated, specially about my use of words since English isn't my first language. Hope you enjoy.

**Common Isn't Necessarily Bad**

**By: Nekare**

"John is such a boring name," proclaimed Sirius as he sat on the corner of Remus' bed, a hand pushing away the hair that always got into his eyes.

Remus looked up from his transfiguration essay. "What do you mean?" he said, head tilted up and brows together in confusion. The quill was still in his hand, twitching up and down with the hand gesture he always did when he was frustrated about something. He still hadn't been able to conjure water, apparently.

"Your name, Mr. Moony, do I have to remind you of it? Remus. John. Lupin." He stretched the last three words, pronounced them slowly as if teaching a child. Remus rolled his eyes.

"I happen to know my name, Padfoot. Now, what about it?"

"That it doesn't suit you, John, I mean. It's just too… Common." Sirius fumbled in his pockets until he found a chocolate frog. He started teasing it, getting it far too close to his mouth (and teeth) and then pushing it away, the frog shaking within the grasp of his fingers, trying to make a run for his (enchanted) life. Remus took it from Sirius' hand with a shake of his head, the incantation ending as he bit his head off. He tossed it to Sirius, who seemed a little disappointed that his little torture game had ended.

Now Remus was intrigued, but he knew best than to show it or Sirius wouldn't stop plaguing him for the rest of the evening, thus resulting in his failure as a prefect to turn in the homework in time.

"There's nothing wrong with John, Sirius." His eyes moved back to his essay, but he knew that wouldn't be the end of the subject.

"Of course there is! There must be thousands of guys named John!" Sirius pushed the last piece of chocolate into his mouth, tongue darting out to lick the sticky remnants in his fingers.

"You say it as if it's a bad thing," Said James from across the room, finally deciding to enter the conversation that was keeping him from concentrating on his favorite Quidditch book.

Sirius leaned back onto one of Remus' bed post, so he could look at them both without having to turn his head.

"And I happen to like my middle name, thank you very much." Remus said in a fake indignant tone.

"What I mean is that it doesn't _suit_ you, don't you see?" Sirius' words were received with two pairs of eyebrows being lifted. He sighed. "Remus _fits_ you, John _doesn't._ Do I have to spell it out for you?"

Remus smiled tiredly, dropping the quill on top of his unfinished essay. "And that's the problem, isn't it? That both my first name and my surname fit me so well. And the fact that my parents thought it'd be funny to name me that way with a last name like that, and that in hindsight they regretted it so much." He let out a sigh of his own. He had both of James and Sirius' attention, Peter was still on the common room. "So I like it, because I think I deserve at least one common thing in my life, with that of being a werewolf and all of that.

The fact that he could joke about his condition was such a relief that Remus' couldn't help but bask in it, eyes lighting when his friends would laugh along with him (never of him) whenever he mocked his 'furry little problem'. What are friends for, anyway?

(And he tried to oversee the fact that normal friends aren't supposed to make sure one didn't kill someone during full moons).

Silence stretched, and James was the one to break it at last. "Well, I like it. And not only because it starts with the most amazing letter in the alphabet." everyone laughed, and everything was back to normal again.

Remus went back to his homework, James went back to his Quidditch book (his homework had been complete for two hours, making Remus annoyed with that fact), and Sirius' went back to make himself comfortable in Remus' bed.

"I guess it isn't that bad after all," Sirius said unexpectedly a while later, as he looked straight into the scarlet red canopy. "But I still like Moony better."

Remus agreed, but he wouldn't say.


End file.
